theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Maud Spellbody
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | *Brown (Both TV Series, Telemovie) *Blonde (Books) |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | Brown |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | *Mrs Mavis Spellbody (Mother) *Mr Gordon Spellbody (Father) *Aunt *Henry (Cousin) *Mona Spellbody (Grandmother) |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | Student Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Actress | style="width:70%;" | *Emma Brown (1998 TV Series) *Danielle Bachelor (1986 Film) *Meibh Campbell (2017 TV Series, Season 1) *Megan Hughes (2017 TV Series, Season 2) |} Maud Spellbody (Maud Moonshine in the 1998 TV series, Maud Warlock in the 1986 film) is Mildred Hubble´s first and best friend at Cackle's Academy. As Maud is short and plump while Mildred is tall and thin, they make as much a funny looking pair as Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom. She wears round glasses and always has her hair in bunches. All the witches in Maud's family attended Cackle's, including her mother and grandmother.http://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/joinin/mauds-diary Story Books In her fourth year, Maud is made first year mentor, meaning she has to look after them, making sure they don’t get too homesick, and supervising their homework sessions. The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star Midnight is Maud's cat; she is described as a normal, easygoing black cat. 1986 Film Maud comes from a family of witches, like most of the girls at the school.The Worst Witch (1986 Telemovie) 1998 TV Series Maud Meets Mildred on her first day at Cackle’s Academy, when Mildred, in full flight, rises up over the gates, swoops along the courtyard and crashes straight into the school dustbins, breaking her broomstick in half. Everyone has a laugh at her expense, but Maud comes to her rescue. Maud helped Mildred to pass the Broomstick aptitude test in their first year, and also helped to save Mildred and Miss Hardbroom's lives during their second year vacation. In Cinderella in Boots, Maud plays as the evil stepmother, dressed like a mini HB. Maud enters the stage by materializing HB style (probably by way of a spell). Cinderella in Boots At the end of her third year, Maud decides she will run for Head Girl to get Mildred and Jadu reinstated back in the school, but realises this won't be easy when she discovers that Ethel is also running. Maud changes her mind, and asks everyone to vote for Mildred and Jadu instead. Miss Cackle agrees and reinstates both of them, and makes Mildred Head Girl and Jadu Deputy Head Girl. The Uninvited Maud has a bat, Barney, that she got her birthday in her first year. The Worst Witch Strikes Again, Monkey Business Maud’s birthday is in Feburary, in the holiday between winter and summer term. 2017 TV Series Ever since Maud was small, she's always wanted to go to Cackle's Academy and become a witch like the rest of her family. She took her Broomstick Proficiency Test prior to starting at Cackle's, and her parents bought her her first broomstick for passing the test.http://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/joinin/mauds-diary On the way to Cackle's Academy for Selection day, Maud Spellbody crashes onto the balcony of Mildred Hubble's flat. Mildred helps Maud, whose glasses were broken in the crash, get to school. On her first day at Cackle's, Maud is made head of the first year, and receives her cat, Midnight. In Maud's Big Mistake, it is Parents' Evening, Maud is worried that her parents won't be happy with the mistakes she's made. Enid offers to help Maud by giving her a forgetting powder, to make everyone forget her mistakes. The teachers all say that Maud is a perfect student, but Mildred can't remember their friendship. Maud realises that her mistakes were mainly caused by Mildred, and that the forgetting powder has caused everyone to forget that she is friends with Mildred- even Mildred herself. Mildred suggests that Maud needs to make a bigger mistake so everyone will remember about their friendship. When Maud gets up to give her speech as head of year, she tells everyone what she's done, then mixes the same potion that blew up the potion lab earlier. Their plan works and everyone remembers Maud's mistakes and that she and Mildred are friends, but Miss Hardbroom says that all three should be expelled. Maud's father gets out a forgetting powder, and uses it to make everyone forget that night. Maud's parents tell her that they are proud of her for standing up in front of everyone and telling the truth, and they take a family photo. In Out of Bounds, Mildred tries to return to the academy after having left school grounds without permission. To protect her friend from Agatha Cackle who has taken over the school in Mildred's absence, Maud tells Miss Hardbroom about Mildred breaking the rules which leads to Mildred's expulsion. In the second season pilot, Tortoise Trouble, Maud returns to the school with a new appearance as a result of a game of magical hide-and-seek with her cousin Henry that got out of hand - she magically transformed her appearance so he would not recognise her. Physical Appearance She is a short, plump girl with round glasses who always wears her hair in bunches. Later in the series, Maud grows her hair longer and loses a lot of her weight, as her mother makes her go on a strict diet. In A Bad Spell for the Worst Witch she wears two plaits instead and in The Worst Witch Saves the Day she has curly bunches instead of straight ones. In the TV series, her chubbiness is dropped but her small stature, bunches, glasses, and loyalty towards her friends remain intact. In the 2017 series she is plump like in the books. Personality and Traits Maud is usually very gentle, but she can become quite snappy when someone attacks her best friends. She even dares to face Miss Hardbroom when it comes to defending Mildred. Mostly Maud is the voice of reason and tries to prevent Enid from leading Mildred down the path to mischief. She has stood up to Ethel many times, most notably in The Worst Witch All at Sea where she reprimands Ethel about eavesdropping on a conversation between her and Enid about Mildred acting strangely. She has also sprung to Mildred's defense several times, such as in the episode "Learning the Hard Way" where she comments to Miss Hardbroom that Mildred would never have any confidence if she kept shouting at her. She is fiercely loyal to Mildred and assists her on most of her adventures, often against her better judgment. Maud is a decent and considerate person, but grows weary of Mildred's incessant clumsiness and often lectures her on how to improve herself. Though ironically, Maud is not a perfect angel either. She has a jealous streak, which causes her to behave rather unreasonably and break off her friendship with Mildred when her friend is put in charge of mentoring Enid Nightshade. She later regrets her behaviour, however, and all three become friends. Maud is more sensible than Mildred, but usually gets mixed up in Mildred's escapades. In one of the books, it is shown that Maud is a deep sleeper (again in contrast with Mildred), and that she snores loudly. This trait was never shown in the TV series. Abilities and Skills Maud Appears to be one of the best in the class at spells, after Ethel. She also has a talent for chanting, having been selected by Miss Bat to do a solo performance at Miss Cackle’s Birthday concert. Miss Cackle's Birthday Surprise Maud is also reasonably good at art, though she becomes jelous of Mildred’s talent, but they eventually make up. Art Wars Relationships Maud is best friends with Mildred Hubble, Enid Nightshade, Ruby Cherrytree and Jadu Wali and has a strong rivalry with Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock. Maud is the most sensible one in the group, and isn't always impressed with the others for breaking rules. In their first year, Maud grows jealous of Mildred and Enid's budding friendship and turns on Mildred, siding with the friendless and vindictive Ethel Hallow. However she tires of Ethel's constant degrading of Mildred and breaks their "friendship" after Ethel locks Mildred and Enid in a store cupboard, siding with Mildred again and becoming friends with Enid. Trivia *There is some confusion regarding Maud's surname. Her surname in the books is Maud Spellbody, according to The Worst Witch All at Sea. The 1980s television movie gave her surname as "Warlock" and the TV series gave her surname as "Moonshine". In the 2017 TV series she is Maud Spellbody, as in the books. *Maud Moonshine’s name in other languages: French TV: Maud Moucheté French book: Paméla German: Mona Mondschein - Mona Moonshine (Maude Mondschein in the 2017 series) Dutch: Maud Manenschijn - Maud Moonshine Latin-American: Maud Luna, in Spanish "Luna" means "Moon". Czech: Maud Měsíčková Worst witch book5003.jpg|Maud in her third year Worst witch book5008.jpg|Maud with Mildred Appearances *The Worst Witch (Book) *The Worst Witch Strikes Again *A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch *The Worst Witch All At Sea *The Worst Witch Saves The Day *The Worst Witch To The Rescue *The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) *The Worst Witch (1986 Film) *The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series) References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Students Category:Yellow sash Category:Cackle's students